


The bad idea tour

by J2Mlover



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2Mlover/pseuds/J2Mlover
Summary: The bad idea tour doesn't feel so bad to Jensen cause he has someone to share it with !Not a romantic story...Or may be it is! Just the night after the run!! J2 stuff !





	The bad idea tour

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you like it or anything!

There's the finish line... He looks up with a smile and finds his best friend exactly what he expected! He extends his hand and Jared holds his hand and they cross the finish line together! 

Jensen is sitting at his vancouver apartment! Watching all these videos and pictures of their marathon! He is so tired but he can't stop looking at these! They are beautiful! He feels a satisfaction inside him. He did this to help the children, he did good! He always wanted to help people but was never good at these! He doesn't know what road to follow, how to discover where to donate, what to promote! But Misha and Jared help him with that! He feels good to be a part of a team, a family which helps others and supernatural family has given him the opportunity to do that!  
He is scrolling through twitter when he noticed the post! A video of Jensen and Jared crossing the finishing line, hand in hand and then Jared's pat on his shoulder, both of them were smiling! Not the one his wife posted, it's from a different angle and it's longer ! People are saying how beautiful it is that they planned to finish like brothers.

Funny thing is they didn't plan this! After all these years, Jensen wonders if they have to plan anything at all! He didn't even have to ask Jared to stick with him, it was just natural of him to do it! Jensen is not a big fan of running! While Jared runs every morning! Jared knew Jensen was a little bit nervous about this whole thing but he was never one to back out, or say it out loud and ask for support even from Jared! 

So when they started and Jared was pushing Rachel, Jensen kept his pace slow so that he doesn't lose Jared! But after Misha took Rachel from Jared, Jared increased his pace a little bit and Jensen matched his! Though they didn't say anything to each other to wait for the other! When Jensen was out of breath or needed something to drink, Jared automatically stopped and if Jared stopped to high five or say hi to the fans Jensen waited for him too! 

Soon Jensen was struggling a little bit to breathe and just when some doubt started to come to his mind Jared was there....Talking to him about everything and nothing and running just by his side...Even when Jensen wasn't talking much! It's hard to breathe as it is..Jared was taking smaller steps than usual to match Jensen and if Jensen noticed, he was thankful in his mind and didn't say anything ! 

When Jensen saw the finish line from far he was too relieved and happy to notice his surroundings for a second or two...but soon realized Jared is not beside him...so he slowed down and saw Jared high fiving may be Misha's kids...and then some fans at the finish line...Jensen joined him and high five them too! But then there he was again with Jared at the finish line! They crossed the line side by side at the exactly same moment! No winner between them, like a team! Just how it was meant to be! 

It was always like that from the first day they met! Since when they read their first lines together, Jared was always there... when they heard the news that they are picked up for a season, and then for the second season and every season after that, all the milestones they achieved together- the 100th episode, the 200th , the 300th, the ten years and all the special moments- Jared was there in the audience of his play giving him a standing ovation which he knew was a pretty big deal for Jensen back then and how nervous and excited he was about it! Jared was there on his wedding day talking nonsense so that Jensen doesn't get nervous just like the marathon.... Though Jared still regrets not being there when Jaybird was born but he was there on phone! Jared was there when Jensen heard about having twins, he was there when the twins were born! 

Jensen doesn't even remember what life was like without Jared there, talking nonsense or making bad jokes and making him laugh or sometimes giving him really great advice time to time which Jensen is not used to get from his childish best friend!! Jensen can't understand how Jared can be a baby one moment and a mature adult another moment !!

Just when Jensen was planning to put his phone down, his phone rang! Jensen smiles to see the name on the phone "Padalecki"

-Hey babe...congratulations! You did good today! Still in pain?  
-I'm glad that I have you in my life!  
-Yeah, me too!  
-I'm good. I think I just need to sleep! See you tomorrow?  
-Yeah, I'll be there!

-You always are!  
-Go to sleep Ackles..Good night!

Jensen smiles! He doesn't get sappy usually but probably he is just tired from the run!


End file.
